Love & Politics
by Lexvan
Summary: Based off of the "Is It Diplomatic To Slap Someone Across The Face?", buy XxRxX, and my "Spring Cleaning" and "Why", stories. Last time she took Will down. Now, a year later, it's her boyfriend's turn! How will Hay Lin do agaionst her own boyfriend?


_**Love & Politics**_

**By: _Lexvan_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Plus it has some funny moments in the show. Takes place after season two.**

**A/N: This story is based off of the _Is It Diplomatic To Slap Someone Across The Face?, _buy _XxRxX_, and my two stories, _Spring Cleaning _and _Why_, in which my OC, Angelo and Hay Lin are a couple. If you haven't read any of the three, then I suggest you do before reading this story.**

**One more thing. I have made Will and the other characters a year younger than they are in _XxRxX's_ story.**

**This story takes place between my _"Spring Cleaning"_and _"Why"_ stories.**

**And now, on with the story.**

Well, today was the day. The day in which one Angelo Vanders would off against the Pressure Group's leader. Why would he be doing this you ask? Well for one, after he best friend, Will Vandom, was dismissed as the Student Body President last year, by none other than Hay Lin who was and still is the Pressure Group's leader, Angelo decided to go for Student Body President. He figures the if Obama could do it, then he can do it too. And guess what? He did it! Angelo became the first African-American Student Body President Sheffield has had in seven years. And here he was now backstage ready to face of against Hay Lin. On what some people called "The Punishment Day", "The Make-A-Difference Day", or "Talk-To-The-Boss Day". All three were true in there own scary way. But what made all this so weird was one simple thing.

**_Hay Lin was his girlfriend!_**

Now at first Angelo figured that she would let someone else go against him today. But she decided to do it herself because she couldn't go easy on him just because he was her boyfriend. At least that's what Taranee told Angelo. Anyway right now Angelo is waiting to go and get this over with as he and his Vice-President Cornelia Hale were waiting to be called out.

"Would you relax.", Cornelia said as she nudged him with her elbow. "You're going to do great!"

"Let's hope so.", Angelo said. "I remember what you guys told of how she did Will last year. That was brutal!"

"It's a good thing you were sick that day.", Cornelia said. "Will looked so shocked at how Hay Lin took her down."

"Well, I don't plan on going down like that.", Angelo said. "I think we did pretty good as President and Vice-President."

"Naturally.", Cornelia said as she flipped her hair.

"And now let's welcome our Student Body Vice-President, Cornelia Hale!", the announcer said getting every bodies attention as they cheered.

"Here we go.", Cornelia said as she walked out onto the stage waving to her fellow students dressed in a blue skirt, white sneakers, and white T-shirt with picture of herself on it smiling doing the peace sign with the words Vanders/Hale One More Year!

"That's one way of getting votes.", Angelo grinned.

"And now let's welcome our Student Body President, Angelo Vanders!", the announcer said getting everybodies attention as they cheered even louder for him.

"Showtime!", Angelo said as he walked out onto the stage.

He was dressed in a pair of blue jeans, white sneakers, and a white T-shirt with the words V/H One More Year! on it.

As Angelo stood behind the podium he adjusted the microphone that was hooked up to it. He looked down at Hay Lin who was standing behind the podium that was set up in the front row of the Assembly Hall with papers at the ready. But Angelo was ready to as Taranee Cook, and Martin Tubbs, who were both part of his Treasury Department were also on stage, handed him some papers and sat back with Cornelia. Now at one side of the stage was a rope that many of students were wondering about. But that's for later on in the story. Now let's look to see what happens.

"Okay students. It is now time for the Talk-To-The-Boss Day has began", the Principal said getting every bodies attention. "You may ask your questions now, Ms. Lin."

Angelo and Hay Lin looked at each other knowing that this my get a little ugly.

'Man! She's even dress for this!', Angelo thought as he saw how Hay Lin was dressed. 'Well, somewhat dressed for this.'

She was dressed in a white skirt with a white tennis shirt with white sneakers. Her hair was in it's normal pigtails as she stood there. Part of him was thinking of how cute she looked, but shook it off knowing he had to be serious.

'Pull it together, man!', He thought to himself. 'It's time to get serious!'

Angelo then gave Hay Lin a look that said "Bring it on baby!", while she gave him a look that said "Good luck, cause you're gonna need it!" as she sorted her papers.

"Thank you, Miss Knickerbocker.", Hay Lin said as she looked towards Angelo, ready to do what she was picked to do. "Good afternoon President Vanders, my name is Hay Lin, and I'm the Pressure Group's President. I'll be the one who asks question on behalf of the school."

"Very well, Ms. Lin.", Angelo said. "I will do my best to answer your questioned as best as I can."

Irma, who was sitting in a group with Will, Matt, Joel, Nigel, and Cassidy gave out a loud whistle cheering for both Angelo and Hay Lin. For she, like all the other students, loved to see Hay Lin do what she does on this day. And seeing as Hay Lin and Angelo were a couple, it made this all the better!

"Go get her, Angelo!", Will cheered. "Do it for the last three presidents she took down!"

Some of the students cheered, while others laughed. For ever since seventh grade. Hay Lin got the last three Student Body Presidents dismissed from their post. One of them being Will. Now Will wasn't a sore loser about being dismissed as president last year, but she would love to see Hay Lin get beaten today. And if anyone could it, it was Angelo.

"Now, before I was so rudely interrupted.", Hay Lin said as she looked at Irma and Will from the corner of her eye, to which they stuck their tongues out at her playfully. "You were chosen to be the Student Body's President on the seventh of November on Election Day. In your thankful speech you, like the last three presidents before you, set a list of things that you'll do to improve our life in school. Now it's the seventh of May, seven months after your first day as a president. Can you please tell us what promises have you kept?"

"Actually, Ms. Lin, I promised to do what I could for the school to the best of my abilities.", Angelo said. "And I must say that with the help of my very trust worthy council, we have done a lot of good things for our school."

"And what would those things be, Mr. Vanders?", Hay Lin asked.

"Well, for one we were able to have very successful bake sales, in which we were able to sell healthy yet delicious foods.", Angelo replied getting a few cheers from the students. "And from the money of each of those bake sales, plus the donations parents made for their children, we were able to organize the trip to Washington D.C. to see the wonderful museums and sites there and learn about some pretty amazing things. We were even able to stay there for three days to get a good look at our country's history. Even you have to admit that the hotel we stayed in was quite nice."

"I'll admit that it suited our needs.", Hay Lin said. "Now what about the other things on your list. Such as better lockers for the students."

"Well, let's face it folks.", Angelo said. "It takes a lot of money to replace all the lockers in the school. So, as you all know, I took some the the money from the budget and had them painted the school colors, blue and white. I also bought enough air fresheners for the lockers in the locker rooms. And I think we all can agree that the locker rooms smell a whole lot better."

The students couldn't help but laugh at that. And Angelo was right. Replacing all the lockers would cost a lot of cash. The air freshener thing was a better idea. But Hay Lin was far from done as she cleared her throat.

"Now let us get to one of the major things you have done for the school.", Hay Lin said. "As promised, you were able to improve the food in the school."

"Amen to that!", Irma cheered which got the other students cheering as well.

"That you Mister President!", Nigel added.

"You rock dude!", a male student shouted.

"Thank you, thank you.", Angelo said as the students calmed down. "You were saying, Ms. Lin."

"Thank you, Mr. Vanders.", Hay Lin said. "As I was saying, how were you able to pull all of that off?"

"Well, as everybody knows, I come from a pretty rich family.", Angelo said. "And my Uncle John has bought a large share of Gino's Pizza and The Burger Palace. And I was able to convince him to buy extra supplies to give to the school so we can have better more healthier food for lunch. Now students can eat real beef or turkey burgers or have pizza with whole grain pizza crust and a good choice of toppings. Not to mention a great salad bar with fresh vegetables to choose from. And I'd also like to add that that even after I graduate for Sheffireld, my uncle will still be bring this good food to the school!"

Hearing this got the student cheering more! Angelo then raised his hands to calm the students down.

"So not to sound cocky, Ms. Lin, but I think that promise was completed and then some.", Angelo said with a confident smile.

"True, but we now have to pay a bit extra for our lunches now.", Hay Lin replied.

"Maybe, but I don't think the students are complaining much.", Angelo said. "Otherwise, I would of gotten notes in the suggestion box I had put up in the Lunch Hall."

"No complaint her!", a male student yelled.

"Same here!", a female student yelled.

"And don't forget about the vending machines!", Matt yelled. "He kept that promise too!"

"Aw, yes.", Hay Lin said. "The vending machine issue. You said that you'd get better vending machines for the school. You were able to get four new ones. How were you able to do this?"

"Actually, I we were only able to get two new ones.", Angelo confessed surprising the students.

"Do you care to explain?", Hay Lin questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you remember the Sheffield X-Treme Games we were able to hold?", Angelo asked. "The one where the money went to helping the school?"

"Yes.", Hay Lin said there was all kinds of event held on that day. "If I'm right, the adults and teenagers were charged a $10 entry, while those six to twelve were charged $5. And if I'm correct you were also taking donations for the school."

"Well, we were able to use all the money from that to not only get better equipment for all the sports teams for the school, but were able to buy the two new vending machines that are on opposite ends of the Lunch Hall, that also have a soda machine next to each of them.", Angelo replied. "As for the two old ones that were in the Lunch Hall, I had them repaired and put on the first and third floors of the school. And they both work very well. The one that former President Vandom had gotten for the school last year is still on the second floor of the school. So as you can see, Ms. Lin, I have kept my word on the vending machines issue."

As impressed as Hay Lin was on all of this, she still had to do her job. No matter how loud the students were cheering. She wanted to smile, but she couldn't show any weakness. Plus the "What else you got?" look Angelo was giving her pushed her forward as she gave him her "I'm not done yet!" look.

"Let us go back to your Sheffield X-Treme Games.", Hay Lin mentioned. "The prizes that the 1st place winners got for the different categories must of cost a pretty penny."

'She's not holding anything back!', Angelo thought to himself. 'But I'm ready for you, Hay-Hay!'

"Actually, they didn't.", Angelo said with a smile. "The local X-Treme sports shop donated the helmets, and pads to the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place winners of the different categories of the competition. And all those who entered got a hundred dollar gift certificate. The 1st place winner of roller blade competitions got a new set of roller blades."

"While the winner of the skateboard competitions got a new skateboard.", Hay Lin interrupted. "And the same thing went for the winners of the scooter and BMX competitions. Now I can believe that the X-Treme sports shop donated the gift certificate, helmets, and pads. I can even believe that they donated the roller blades, skateboard and scooter. But the BMX bike looked like it cost a pretty penny."

"And it was the only thing we used the school budget to buy.", Angelo said.

"So, you admit to using school funds to purchase something that really wasn't needed.", Hay Lin said.

"Yes.", Angelo said. "But sometimes you have to spend money to make money. I figured that you of all people would understand that, seeing as your parents own their own restaurant."

"Ooooooooh!", the students said followed by a few giggles.

"Oh snap!", Irma laughed. "He's got you there Hay-Hay!"

Hay Lin looked at Angelo with a raised eyebrow. Part of her was thinking that Angelo struck a low blow. But he did have a point. You have to spend money to make money. But she wasn't done yet! She had two more things left. So, she cleared her throat and...

"What about the air conditioning?", she questioned, getting every bodies attention. "The central air has been breaking down lately. And it's been shut down for the last few weeks. We've had to use electric and/or battery powered fans for the last two and a half weeks! What do you have to say to that?"

'Top that!'. Hay Lin thought to herself.

"Well, Ms. Lin, I..."

Just then Angelo's cell phone rang.

"Just a minute.", Angelo said as he took out his phone. "Hello? You're finished? Sweet! Count to ten and turn it on! And thank you for your services!"

"What, may I ask, was that about?", Hay Lin asked sternly with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll find out in 5, 4, 3, 2,...", Angelo said as he checked his watch. "1."

Suddenly, a sound was heard above the students causing them to look up. Suddenly, they felt cool air slowing down on them.

"I am proud to say that with the money we made from our last bake sale, last month, we were able to get the central air up and running again!", Angelo said.

The students cheered as they felt the cool air hit them. Angelo, who was quite proud of himself, was doing a little victory dance, thinking he it was over. But Hay Lin had one more issue left.

"The central air is nice, but what of the fifth thing on your list?", Hay Lin questioned. "I'm talking about getting the name of our school's team changed."

"Yeah! What about that?", Peter questioned.

"Did you get it changed, man?", Nigel questioned.

"Well, as you all know, I asked you all to give some suggestions to what you all would like the new name of our school's team name to through the many broadcast of the Lair on the Air Show!", Angelo replied as Irma stood up and took her bow.

"Thank you! Thank you!", Irma said before taking her seat.

"And once a name was picked, you all waisted no time in signing the petition we wrote up.", Angelo said. "Heck! Me and a few friends went door to door and got some parents and former students to sign it as well. Once that was done, me and Vice-President Hale went to the school board and presented our case."

Cornelia then got up and walked over to the rope that was hanging and grabbed it.

"My fellow students!", Angelo said. "No longer are we the Sheffiield Sea Slugs! We are now..."

Cornelia then pulled the rope to which a large banner dropped showing the words SHEFFIELD SEA HAWKS on it, with a picture of a hawk in the middle.

"... the Sheffield Sea Hawks!", Angelo ended.

"Now that's a team name!", a student shouted as the other students cheered.

"Now I believe that I have completed a very good amount of what I said I was going to do, Ms. Lin. And I couldn't of done it without the help of, not only my presidential staff!", Angelo said as he pointed to the people that sat behind him as they stood up and took a bow. "But also the help you, my fellow students! And if you all vote for us for one more year, I promise that we will do our best to make our school better than what it is now! It'll take some time, but together we can do it!"

"One more year!", Cassidy cheered. "One more year! One more year!"

Soon, Will along with Matt and Angelo's other friends joined in. Then the other students joined in. Angelo, for fun, raised his hands doing the peace sign and stepped aside as Miss Knickerbocker stepped up to the podium.

"Well it looks like the people have spoken.", Miss Knickerbocker said. "They want you to run for Student Body President again, Mr Vanders!"

"And I'll do that!", Angelo said getting more cheers from the students.

Angelo then looked at Hay Lin who had a small smile on her face. Angelo returned the smile with a bow that said "It's all good!" to her. She then did her own bow that said "Until the next time." back before walking out of the Assembly Hall with her head held high, proud of the job she did, with the Pressure Group behind her. After a few minutes of celebrating, the final bell of the school day rung, letting students know that school was over. It didn't take long for the students to clear the Assembly Hall. As they were walking down the hall, Angelo and his presidential staff were getting high-fives from a lot of the fellow students.

"So, Mr. Prestident.", Will said as she and the others caught up with them. "What are you plans if you get voted in again next year?"

"Oh we got plenty of ideas, Ms. Vandom.", Angelo said with a grin.

"Which you shall hopefully discuss on my show.", Irma replied.

"No problem there.", Angelo said. "You can have Martin talk about it. Seeing as he's a part of the show."

"Good point.", Irma said.

"You know, I've been thinking about something.", Nigel said. "How were you able to able to convince your uncle into buying extra supplies from the two restaurants he bought a share in and give to the school so we could have better food?"

"Remember when I said that you have to spend money to make money?", Angelo asked.

"Yeah.", Matt said.

"Well, when the students found out where the food came from, a lot of them started coming to the actual places after school, and on the weekends.", Angelo explained.

"Thus, making those places more money.",Taranee figured. "I have to admit that even I been there a few times to get a burger."

"Same here.", Joel said. "I have to admit, the burgers are good."

"Plus the more money those places make, the more my uncle can give to the school.", Angelo said. "Everyone wins!"

"That's pretty slick.", Matt said.

"Not slick.", Cornelia said. "Good business."

"Any of you guys seen Hay Lin?", Angelo asked as he was looking around for her.

"Are you sure it's safe to see her right now", Nigel questioned.

"He has a point.", Taranee said. "I mean you basically took her down."

"Better to keep your distance for a while.", Cornelia suggested.

"Don't sweat it guys.", Angelo said. "She can't be that upset. I mean I kept my word on everything I said I was going to do. If anything, she should be happy about all this."

Angelo then walked off to find Hay Lin.

"There goes one brave guy.", Irma said.

"I'm going to miss him.", Joel said.

"Oh well!", Will said with a beaming smile. "At least I got to see Hay Lin get taken down!"

The other couldn't help but laugh at that as they hurried up to see what was going to happen between Angelo and Hay Lin. Meanwhile, Angelo was walking out the front doors of the school looking for Hay Lin. He soon found her saying her goodbye to the last two members of the Pressure Group.

"Might as well get this over with.", Angelo said as he walked towards her.

As he was walking towards Hay Lin, the others had just got outside and watched as Angelo was getting closer to Hay Lin.

"Well, this should be good.", Cassidy said.

"I don't think Hay Lin is that mad.", Will said. "Is she?"

"Hey! We've all seen a ticked off Hay Lin.", Irma said. "And it's not a good thing."

"Shh!", Cornelia said getting every bodies attention. "I want to hear as well as see how this turns out!"

Everybody watched as Angelo walked up to Hay Lin as she was saying goodbye to the last member of the Pressure Group. Hay Lin then turned to see Angelo standing before her.

"Hey.", Angelo said with a small wave.

Hay Lin's smile turned into a frown as she turned away from Angelo with her head held high.

'I think some of Corny has rubbed off on her.', Angelo thought as he walked up to her.

"I think some of you has rubbed off on Hay Lin, Corny!", Irma said with a grin.

"Don't call me Corny!", Cornelia said. "And hush! I want to see this!"

"Don't tell me that you're mad.", Angelo said as he walked in front of her.

Hay Lin then turned away from him again which made the others laugh a little.

"I only did my job as president.", Angelo said as he got in front of her again. "And I did it very well."

Hay Lin then turned away from him again. This time with her arms folded across her chest. Seeing this made Angelo roll his eyes. But then a smirk played on his lips.

"Well, if you're going to be like that.", Angelo said as he stood behind Hay Lin. "Then I'll have to do this!"

Angelo then turned Hay Lin around to face him and lifted her up and hoisted her over his shoulder getting a yelp of surprise followed by a giggle.

"Put me down!", Hay Lin demanded as she began to beat on Angelo's back. "Put me down!"

"No!", Angelo grinned. as he walked towards the school gates. "Not until you promise to talk to me again."

"Angelo Vanders! You put me down, right here, right now!", Hay Lin demanded.

Angelo then put Hay Lin in a position in which he was holding her in his arms.

"You gonna stop being mad?", Angelo asked as he looked her in her eyes.

"I wasn't mad.", Hay Lin said as she looked at him. "I was only playing."

"Well, you were playing to well.", Angelo said as he set her on her feet. "Up there and hurt my feelings."

"Aw! Poor baby!", Hay Lin said as she pinched his cheeks playfully.

"Don't touch me!", Angelo said as he playfully slapped Hay Lin's hands away. "You're a meanie!"

Hay Lin couldn't help but giggle as Angelo turned away from her, knowing he was kidding. But she decided to have a little bit more fun as she jumped on his back and began to kiss him on his cheek multiple times.

"Okay! Okay!", Angelo said with a laugh giving in. "You win! You win!"

"I take it you two are okay.", Taranee said as she and the others came walking up to them.

"Of course we are!", Hay Lin said as she got off of Angelo's back.

"I have to say that you two handled yourselves pretty good in the Assembly Hall.", Cornelia said as they left the school grounds.

"Of course we did.", Angelo said. "What did you guys think was going to happen?"

"Well, sometimes love and politics don't go well together.", Cassidy replied.

"True.", Hay Lin said. "But we knew how to keep our cool."

"Besides, it was kind of fun seeing who could out do who.", Angelo said as he pulled Hay Lin closer to himself as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Speaking of which.", Hay Lin said as she looked at Will. "I bet you were enjoying the whole thing, huh?"

"I cannot tell a lie!", Will said with a smile. "I loved every minute of it!"

Hay Lin then playfully stuck her tongue out at Will while grabbing onto Angelo's arm. Will did the same thing as she grabbed onto Matt's arm.

"Okay, children!", Irma joked. "I say we go and celebrate the possible re-election of Angelo as the Student Body President!"

"And I know just the place.", Angelo said.

"Where?", Will questioned.

"Remember that ice cream pallor that Uncle John was talking about buying?", Angelo questioned.

"He bought it?", Hay Lin asked.

"Yep!", Angelo said. "I'm thinking about talking him into buying some extra ice cream so we can have an ice cream bar put in the the school for lunch."

"And with that, you have my vote!", Irma said.

"Why am I not surprised.", Cornelia said as she checked her watch. "Oh my gosh! I have to go meet up with Caleb!"

Cornelia then took off for the Silver Dragon.

"Catch you guys later!", Cornelia said as she turned the corner.

"I have to go home and clean my room before my mom gets home.", Will said in a bored tone.

"Want me to walk you home?", Matt asked.

"Why not?", Will questioned with a smile as they walked off. "See you guys later!"

"I almost forgot!", Nigel said as he slapped his forehead. "I have to help my dad with something!"

"Looks like I'm free.", Taranee said.

"Then you and Cassidy can help me with the extra credit work I have to do.", Irma said as she grabbed Taranee's hand. "Afterwards we can have some of the pizza we have at my place. Let's go!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!", Taranee grinned as she followed behind her friend.

"See you guys.", Cassidy said as she followed behind Irma and Taranee.

"Well, I'm going to cathc up with Matt and hang with him for a while.", Joel said as he walked off. "See you guys later."

"See ya.", Angelo and Hay Lin said as they watched the last of their friends walk off.

"So, I guess it's just you and me.", Angelo said as they walked down the sidewalk.

"No problem here.", Hay Lin said as she held onto Angelo's arm as they continued walking. "So, what do you plan on doing if you do become president next year?"

"Now, now.", Angelo said with a grin. "If I tell you now, that'll ruin the surprise. You'll have to wait until next school year."

"But until then...", Hay Lin said as she stopped and kissed Angelo.

Angelo waisted no time returning the kiss. As they parted lips, they smiled at each other before they went back to walking towards the ice cream pallor. Angelo then looked down at Hay Lin to see her with a happy smile on her face, as she held on to his arm as they walked. He, himself, couldn't deny he liked it, as they continued their walk. They both were glad that the "Talk-To-The-Boss Day" was done and over with. But they knew that if Angelo became the Student Body President again, they would be doing this all over again. But deep down, hey enjoyed it. Cause in a way it kept them on their toes.

'Who says love and politics can't go together sometimes?', Angelo thought as they walked down the side walk. 'Sometimes it spices things up a little.'

**THE END**

**A/N: Well that's this story. Hope you all enjoyed it! After reading _XxRxX's_ "_Is It Diplomatic To Slap Someone Across The Face?"_, story, part of me figured how would it go if Hay Lin was going up against her boyfriend who was ready or her? Now at first I was going to have Hay Lin take him down. But I figured seeing as my original character is best friends with Will, I should get her some payback for the _"Is It Diplomatic To Slap Someone Across The Face?"_, story. I think I did a pretty good job.**

**Please review.**


End file.
